1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cassette, and more particularly, to a cassette for accommodating substrates to prevent contamination when the substrates are transferred or stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat display devices such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) use large-sized mother glass for convenience in the manufacturing process.
When a flat display device is manufactured, a cassette for accommodating substrates is used to transfer or store a plurality of sheets of mother glass. The cassette accommodates substrates such as a plurality of sheets of mother glass.
In most cases, a clean room for manufacturing flat display devices has air cleaning equipment. However, when substrates accommodated in a cassette are transferred and stored, foreign substances adhered to a worker or floating in the clean room may easily penetrate into the cassette, and may adhere to surfaces of the substrates. As such, the flat display devices may deteriorate. Accordingly, the inner space of the cassette needs to be selectively sealed.